


Wei Wuxian is dumb Bi

by LgbtWens



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Kissing, Bisexual Male Character, Crushes, F/F, F/M, First Crush, Lan Wangji is gay bro, M/M, No Lesbians Die, Not Beta Read, Unrequited Crush, Wei Wuxian is a bisexual disaster, Wen Qing is a lesbian dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LgbtWens/pseuds/LgbtWens
Summary: Four times Wei Wuxian has a crush and the one time he falls in love.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Niè Huáisāng & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn & Wēn Níng | Wēn Qiónglín, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn & Wēn Qíng
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Wei Wuxian is dumb Bi

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be real with you guys; the ending was rushed. It was late as fuck when I wrote this, and I wanted to get it done before I went to sleep. However, I still hope you still enjoy it. Writing this actually gave me an idea for a story with Wen Qing and Jiang Yanli. So I'll be writing that as kind of a sequel to this soon.

Wei Wuxian's first crush was none other than his brother's childhood friend, Nie Huaisang. Most thought of Nie Huaisang as a polite, shy boy, but Wei Wuxian saw his mischievous side, which intrigued a young Wei Wuxian. 

Nie Huaisang had what many would call an exceptional talent of getting people to spill their deepest secrets. At first, Huaisang was not aware of his ability to get information from others. Due to his soft appearance and his chosen muteness around those outside his friend group, no one suspected him of being malicious enough to expose their indiscretions or secrets. Many felt comfortable sharing with Huasiang their dirty little secrets, and others would full out have confidential talks in front of him. Needless to say, Nie Huaisang quite a bit of information to gossip about with his friends. 

Nie Huaisang would find ways of spilling people's secrets to cause drama without ever being caught. He only did it when people deserved, it like when they would cheat or betray a friend. 

When Wei Wuxian found out about this little talent of Nie Huaisang, he couldn't help but fall for the boy. He liked that Nie Huaisang was morally questionable at times and a bit mysterious. 

Unfortunately, it never became more than a helpless crush. Wei Wuxian was not ashamed of liking a boy, but he knew it would upset Jiang Cheng. As much as Wei Wuxian loved getting a rise out of his younger brother, he knew better than to break bro-code. 

Still, he stole small glances at Nie Huaisang every time he was over. Once in seventh grade, he convinced Nie Huaisang at a sleepover to do kissing practice with him. Of course, Jiang Cheng was against the idea until Wei Wuxian explained it was necessary so they would be good at it when they got their first girlfriend. 

Wei Wuxian knew it was wrong since he had another reason for wanting to kiss Huaisang, but he couldn't help but help himself. Nie Huaisang's lips were soft and tasted like the candy he'd previously stuffed in his face. Wei Wuxian enjoyed it way too much, and he got a feeling Jiang Cheng sensed it because he didn't talk to him for the rest of the weekend after. Wei Wuxian couldn't be too mad since he would be upset if Jiang Cheng liked macking on his best friend. 

By the end of their eighth-grade year, Wei Wuxian had thankfully got over his crush on Nie Huaisang, but he definitely wouldn't be the last hopeless crush Wei Wuxian had. 

~~~~

Freshman year, Wei Wuxian met Wen Ning, who he would consider an underdog at best. Wen Ning was riddled with anxiety-causing frequent panic attacks. Wei Wuxian took pity on the boy and decided to take him under his wing. Wei Wuxian was popular; because of his outgoing personality, so when Wen Qing found out her brother was hanging around Wei Wuxian, her mother hen instinct kicked in. 

Wen Qing had heard of Wei Wuxian; it was hard not to. Wei Wuxian had gotten himself a reputation of being a trouble maker. He was constantly finding ways of upsetting teachers and pissing off elders. Wen Qing assumed the only reason Wei Wuxian would want to hang out with her brother was to use him. 

Wen Qing, one day found Wei Wuxian marched up to his locker, pinning him against it, and demanded to know his intentions with befriending her brother. Wei Wuxian studdered out an explanation for being Wen Ning's friend. Wen Qing saw the sincerity in Wei Wuxian's eyes and let him down. 

Unfortunately, for Wei Wuxian, being pinned up against a locker by a hot junior didn't help his raging teenage boy hormones. He instantly gained a huge crush on Wen Qing. 

Wei Wuxian had made it a habit of inviting Wen Qing to hang out with him and Wen Ning. Wen Qing usually agreed, wanting to keep an eye on her brother. 

This turned out to be a horrible idea since Wen Qing gained a crush herself but not on Wei Wuxian. Wen Qing had fallen for Jiang Yanil, Wei Wuxian's older sister. 

Wei Wuxian was utterly devastated when Wen Qing suggested he help her win Jiang Yanli over. Wei Wuixan agreed, but it didn't stop his heart from breaking a little when Jiang Yanli and Wen Qing began dating. 

Within a few months, Wei Wuxian was over it, deciding it was useless to pin over a taken lesbian. 

~~~~

Mianmian had been Wei Wuxian's next crush. How could he not fall for the quick-witted girl? Mianmian was, of course, beautiful, but that had not been the reason for Wei Wuxian's admiring of her. 

Mianmian singlehandedly staged a walkout in protest of firing one of the teachers at Cloud Recesses Academy. The teacher in question had been fired for being too political in the classroom. Wang Fang was the civics teacher that cared for his students no matter their background. Wang Fang decorated his classroom in pride flags and posters that had black lives matter written on them. This had pissed off many of the conservative parents. When the principle Lan Qiren demanded him to take the flags and posters down, Wang Fang refused getting himself fired. 

Mianmian, like most students, was outraged. So she put her anger to good use and staged a walkout getting over half the student body to follow her. Mianmian told Lan Qiren straight to his face that he was a bigot and that she and the other students refused to go to class unless they rehired Mr.Wang Fang. Wei Wuxian swore he creamed his pants hearing her talk so passionately. 

After Mianmian 's walkout, surely enough, the school rehired Wang Fang. Unfortunately, Wang Fang did not return, saying he refuses to work under such ignorance. He greatly appreciated what the students had done for him, but he couldn't bring himself to work any longer under Lan Qiren, which the students understood. 

Wei Wuxian ended up asking Miamian to help him get involved in more activism. She happily agreed, and the two began talking all the time. In no time, Wei Wuixan and Mianmian became extremely close. The two spent most of their weekends protesting and joining marches. Wei Wuxian had never felt so passionate about human rights than he did screaming with fellow activists. 

Wei Wuxian wasn't sure when his crush on Mianmian had ended, but he realized that he admired her activism and respected her work more than being with her romantically. 

Wei Wuxian might have gotten over his crush on the girl, but her passion will forever live in his heart. Wei Wuxian is eternally grateful for Miamian, opening his eyes to the world's issues and giving him passion. 

~~~~

Wen Ning was perhaps the most shocking crush for Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian didn't know why his heart all the sudden started fluttering for someone he'd consider his best friend. 

Wei Wuxian almost felt as if the universe was playing a prank on him. How could he have possibly have fallen for both of the Wen siblings? Wei Wuxian couldn't help it, damn the Wen siblings were hot. 

Wen Ning had always been adorable, and maybe Wei Wuxain had always had a bit of a soft spot for him, but he still couldn't believe he was falling for him. 

Wen Ning had grown his hair out over the summer so it would fall in his eyes, and this made Wei Wuxian's skin burn with desire. He wanted to kiss Wen Ning so badly. So he did what any normal bisexual disaster would do he asked Wen Ning to kiss him. 

Wen Ning blushed fiercely but agreed. Wei Wuxian slowly leaned in and captured the boy's lips with his own. It was soft, and Wei Wuxian was hardly satisfied, but he felt Wen Ning was tense, so he pulled back to make sure he was okay. Wei Wuxian asked him what was wrong, and all Wen Ning could mutter out was "asexual." 

Wei Wuxian understood perfectly and apologized for making Wen Ning uncomfortable. Wen Ning hadn't been upset at all and thanked Wei Wuxian for helping him figure out things. 

Wen Ning was probably Wei Wuxian's shortest crush, and he still isn't sure if he liked him or just thought he was unbelievably hot with long hair.

~~~~

Wei Wuxian obviously had his fair share of crushes in the past, but nothing he would consider love. So it was a bit of a shock when he met Lan Wangji in his junior year of college and was completely taken by him. 

Lan Wangji was different from his previous crushes. Lan Wangji made his whole being light up with a simple micro expression. Lan Wangji filled Wei Wuxian with emotion he couldn't begin to explain. 

Lan Wangji was cold and wore a "Don't fuck with me." Expression. He was extremely quiet and a complete loner. 

While Nie Huaisang and Wen Ning were quiet and shy around people they did not know, they were chatterboxes with friends. Lan Wangji, however, was not shy; he just preferred not to talk regardless of who he was around. 

Wei Wuxian loved this about him because he was the complete opposite of himself. Wei Wuxian talked, and Lan Wangji listened. 

Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji would have been together sooner if Wei Wuxian wasn't an absolute dumbass. For some reason, Wei Wuxian had gotten in his head that Lan Wangji had a crush on Mianmian 

Jealousy filled Wei Wuxian's entire body, making him unable to be around Lan Wangji. Wei Wuixan had never had feelings of jealousy this intense before.

He avoided Lan Wangji trying to get over his stupid feelings. This hurt Lan Wangji quite badly, so he tried his best to get Wei Wuxian to tell him what he did wrong. Wei Wuxian eventually caved and confessed his feelings for Lan Wangji. He explained how he couldn't bear to see Mianmian and Lan Wangji in love. 

Lan Wangji had never been so baffled in his life. He told Wei Wuxian that nothing was happening between Mianmian and himself as Lan Wangji was, in fact, a raging homo. 

Let's just say some 18+ activities happened after that.


End file.
